Juan Vásquez
Juan Vásquez, is the Cuarta (4th) Fukkatsu in the Escudo. He was previously a Shinigami, but was experimented upon by Aizen, he was the only one of his batch who nearly completed the process, but in the last minutes of the transformation, something went wrong, and so his inner hollow took control. Years later, the Escudo leader found him wondering in Hueco Mundo, and turned him to a Fukkatsu, at first he was hesitant, but soon he agreed for the leader convinced him about his "destiny". Appearance Juan is a teenager-looking Fukkatsu. He has brown hair and hazel eyes, he wears a white cloth with a tie. He has a pale complexion and is of normal height. Character Outline Juan is a soft speaking guy, he doesn't talk that much. Although he is like this, whenever in battle, he keeps murmuring silently different words, as though hesitating to attack. He believes much in destiny and will do everything required to fulfill this, but as of now this "destiny" is not known. He was once a shinigami who was exposed by Aizen to something that turned him to a Hollow, this is very weird, for the fact that no matter how strong he is, his transformation continued, as though his method of transformation is a lot different than the Vizards. The item used is not known, but is seems that Aizen lost in while battling someone. He was found by a man, possibly the Escudo Leader, wondering in Hueco Mundo, and used the same item to transform him back to being a Shinigami, but it seems that the item doesn't only do that, it gave him awesome power, but on the contrary, his fate was sealed from the time he agreed to the Leader's offer, the item forced him to obey, some sort of mind-control, but not exactly like that, so he is destined to serve him, and has no choice, that was his destiny and his reason to fight. Powers and Abilities Juan is the 4th strongest in the group, he can do most things that a shinigami and an arrancar does, aside of that he can control elements, his specialty specifically is fire. Elemental Control He has the ability to summon fire spirits to aid him, he could control them by his will, aside of this he could also use their energy and give it to him. Element Control He could control different elements in many ways, but in a very low level, but his specialty, the fire element, he could wield it so good, he could use it very effectively against his foes. His fire manipulation abilities is considered very deadly and is often mistaken to be his zanpakuto's power. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō, in its sealed form, takes the form of a regular katana, with a red color scheme. Aside of this, an ornament is attached in the end of its hilt. *'Desenmascarar': The name of his Zanpakuto is named Inferno (Italian for hell fire) it is released by triggering the command "incenerire" (Burn down). : Desenmascarar Special Ability: In this state, his katana turns to gloves that produce flames, flames also go throughout his body and powers him up, multiplying his Flame Manipulation powers greatly. His powers in this state has 2 stages, the initial and the secondary released (compared to as, Shikai and Bankai) :*''Fiamma Trinciatrice'' (Flame Shredder): In this form, Juan's gloves transforms into a katar-like weapon. It can produce concentrated flames that can either kill an opponent by burning them to death, or severing them. Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Fanfiction